Investigate crash site
Investigate crash site is the first mission in Ratchet & Clank, set on Veldin. Ratchet watches a ship crash nearby and decides to explore the crash site, which is where he first meets Clank. This mission is the only one in which the player explores Veldin's Kyzil Plateau until it is revisited towards the end of the game. Walkthrough Ratchet is equipped with two weapons, an OmniWrench 8000 and a Bomb Glove. The former is automatically tied to , which leads to a single swing of the wrench. Hitting it three times leads to the multi-strike, a three-hit combo with some small maneuverability if the stick is used, though it can leave your rear exposed to attacks for a split moment nonetheless. By crouching with and then hitting Ratchet throws the wrench forwards, called a meteor strike, it automatically returns to him but during this time he cannot move and thus cannot dodge enemy attacks. Lastly he also has a more powerful move called a hyper-strike, activated by jumping with , hitting , which causes Ratchet to slam the Wrench downwards a short distance in front of him. Unlike the OmniWrench, the aforementioned Bomb Glove is equipped through either the start menu ( ) or with quick select ( ). It is a strong mid-ranged bomb weapon, though be aware that using it costs ammunition which costs bolts, unlike the wrench which is free. Just ahead from where you begin the mission, you can see several horny toads hopping around. They cannot travel to different ground levels, meaning you can easily avoid them by standing on an elevated position, though they are also easily taken out with the wrench. Dispatch of any toads in the vicinity, while also breaking crates (several of which can be found inside Ratchet's garage) and collecting bolts. Advance further into the area, crossing a bridge and climbing up a platform on the left, then make your way across several gaps. You will now encounter a nanotech crate, which heals one of your hit points. Ahead are two paths, to the left the remains of a ship, and to the right a large amount of crates with several toads—take care of these first, followed by the crates. Upon entering the left path you will encounter a new enemy: the electroid. These robots will hold a position from which they attempt to electrocute you with a mid-ranged beam of electricity. They will fire at your direction for a couple seconds before powering down, making them vulnerable to a wrench attack. Their down time lasts only a second however, so proceed with caution. Nonetheless the Bomb Glove is still capable of hitting them from a distance even if they are trying to attack you. This is also when ammo crates are available, so make sure to reload. Ahead are several more electroids which you will have to destroy before you may proceed. There's a circular gateway ahead with two more of the bots inside, that will move away and alarm their comrades, where they will afterward all take a position and repeat their routine. Destroy them and approach the crash site to finish the mission. Category:Missions in Ratchet and Clank